Waiting Teacup
by xAmuIkuto
Summary: She closed her eyes and hummed the tune of the song he played on his violin. She would do this every night. Until he returned. Until Tsukiyomi Ikuto returned. Every night on the Teacup. Every night on her Teacup. Their Teacup. The Waiting Teacup. AMUTO.


**Nikki: I know, I know. I have 2 stories to write. I am, Im almost done with one chapter of the two! So yay :D But here's a prediciton of something that is going to happen after Shugo Chara! Chapter 42. Well not really a prediction. More like a little story of my own ^^**

**Ikuto:: How lame.**

**Amu:: I think its sweet**

**Ikuto:: Go UPDATE on your OTHER stories.**

**Nikki:: FINE! Just do the disclaimer on this One-Shot and I will! Happy?!**

**Ikuto:: Yes *smirks***

**Amu:: *sigh***

**Ikuto:: Nikki doesnt own Shugo Chara! or any of its characters!**

His hand was soft. It was more than soft. It was warm. It was warmer than a Summer Day in the harsh Winter. It couldn't be compared to an Indian Summer in the middle of Winter. That would just be wrong. Very wrong. It was the warmth you seek when you have no where else to turn to. It was the softness you want when you fell on the hard, graveled ground. It was the warmth and softness of something in your heart. Love.

They walked about the cherished Amusement Park. A childhood memory you could call it. The lights of the rides and figures– the Merry-Go-Round, the Dancing Clown, the enchanted Teacups, the Haunted House. All of them. They were lighted up and it looked like it was fire burning if you saw it from a far distance. But even if it did look like fire burning, you would want to venture in it. It gave you a welcomed feeling. It was as if it was saying, "Come meet us. We are the Amusement Park. You have the Merry-Go-Round. Go dance with the horses as you sit on them, riding in the wind. The Dancing Clown. Grab one of his maracas and shake with him. The Teacups. A memorable place. Once you ride them, you will start a New Beginning. And lastly, the Haunted House. It appears to be a very horrid and menacing place for creatures to come and grab at you. But all they want to say it 'Hello'. They have no need for violence. So just roam about this place – this magical place. You'll be sure to never let it fall apart." Those were the words this Amusement Park spoke to us all.

And there were two human beings walking about this Amusement Park. One was a girl with shoulder length Rosy Pink hair. A red X clip can be seen resting on her high ponytail. Her eyes were bright Amber that was homely. She was dressed in her school uniform – but of course she added her own flare to it. For example, she didn't button up her school jacket, but her school shirt was buttoned up, just not at the collar. She added striking red leg warmers to her burgundy plaid skirt. She was in Elementary School. But soon she would travel up to Middle School. She would even meet her old friend there with emerald eyes and messy chestnut hair. But then again, she would leave her candy loving, yellow, brown-ish, oak eyed, friend. But she would meet her soon again. She was her own type of person. She didn't follow in anyone's footsteps. Her name? Hinamori Amu.

Then you have the young fellow walk beside her, holding her hand. His Prussian Blue hair stopped a few inches down the nape of his neck. Some locks of his hair hovered over his eyes. It wasn't combed neatly, but it wasn't a messy morning look. It was his type of look. His Sapphire eyes were piercing if was mad. Either wise they were normal, you can say. He was wearing his black school uniform. He was in High School. A silver Cross could be seen dangling from his neck. The collars of his shirt and the end of the sleeves of his shirt also had a silver cross attached to it. He was also his own type of person. Except for the Violin part. He actually inherited that from a very special person to him. This fellow went by the name of Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

They had rode every ride and explored every place in this Amusement Park. Now all that was left to do was up to Ikuto. Time to tell her.

The two were reaching the front of the tea cups. Amu was eager to go on it again. She wanted to remind herself of the old memories.

A thought quickly flashed through Amu's mind.

'_If I could be by Ikuto's side…'_

But the thought wasn't finished…

Then, suddenly, Ikuto had let go of Amu's hand. His hand slipped from hers reluctantly as possible. But what was done was done.

Amu lost all the warmth and softness she was holding onto. A rush of the bitter cold hit her hand.

"Eh?..." Amu was surely confused by the unexpected action. Just a minute ago they were having fun and the air smelled like…smelled like something she thought she once had. Is it the 'L' word? But now the air smelled damp and full of sadness.

"Amu." Ikuto spoke, not viewing her and letting his hair cover his face, making shadows on his face. "Listen up." Amu didn't talk but she was missing the atmosphere that was there before – when they were playing and riding everything in sight.

Then he turned to face her directly, face to face.

"I won't ever see you again." He said bluntly. "Wha…What?" She asked him, confused by what he just said. "You heard me." Ikuto said. Then he turned his face so he wouldn't be facing hers. His hair cascaded over his eyes. "I won't ever see you again." He repeated.

Amu was completely shocked. She just couldn't believe it.

"Y-You're joking, right?" Amu hoped. She was wishing for him to say something perverted to her and she'll call him a 'Perverted Cosplay Cat'. Or wishing that the next second she would wake up from this nightmare and he'll be knocking on her Balcony door. But that didn't happen. All she got was silence from him.

She took this time to realize he wasn't joking; this was all serious and happening.

"Y-You can't be serious." She told him. But she knew he was.

The pain and shock that had just filled her vanished into anger and questioning.

"You…you just can't leave like that! It's not fair!" She yelled at him, her voice getting higher and higher. Ikuto didn't say anything; he just looked away from her gaze.

"Just when everything got right, you have to leave?! The Director and Kazuomi have backed off! Easter is no longer gathering X Eggs! You're free from Easter! No more problems! Why are you leaving when everything is becoming good again?!" She shouted at him all the good points. This time Ikuto spoke.

"I have my reasons." He quietly murmured. "Then tell me those reasons!" She told him. "I…I just can't. Okay?" He answered. "No! Not 'Okay'! It's not going to be okay anymore since you're leaving!" The tears were brewing up in her eyes.

Then she spoke to him about the others.

"Do you know how much everyone will miss you?! Do you know how much _I'll_ miss you?!" She asked him, blinking back the tears that were rolling down her cheeks.

Upon hearing that statement, Ikuto turned his head to face her. Immediately sadness and regret had washed over his face.

He reached out a hand to her. "Amu…" He trailed off. But instead of getting a hug that he wanted, he got her turning on her heels.

"Wait, Am-" He was cut off by her voice.

"I hope whatever you have to do, you have your fun! And I hope you don't forget us because we won't forget you! You…You leaving jerk!" Then she started running to her house.

Ikuto was left there with his head hung down.

'_I knew I shouldn't have told her…Utau made me…she said it would be better if I did than just leaving…but how is this better?...'_

While running home, Amu bumped into someone.

She looked a head of the person to apologize. But she only saw one of her close friends. He had violet, long hair. His mahogany eyes shined in the moonlit night along with his flowing hair. He was the one with a 'secret identity'. Fujisaki Nagihiko.

"Amu-chan? What happened? You're crying. Is everything alright?" He asked her, worried about her. "O-Oh, me? I'm okay. I'm just great." Amu sniffed a little bit. "No you're not." He then gave her a small smile. "Let's head to the park. Maybe we can clear things out there." Then he grabbed her hand and started to walk to the park.

After they reached the park, each sat down on a swing, side by side.

"Okay Amu-chan. What happened?" Nagihiko calmly asked her. Then Amu explained the whole situation to him about Ikuto's departure and what she had told him about it.

After hearing this, Nagihiko slowly nodded his head, consuming it all into his brain.

"I…I think I was too hard on him." Amu admitted. "Maybe." Nagihiko told her. "But it's not fair. Really. He's leaving. It's just like when Nadeshiko left to study dancing in Europe, Kukai because he's graduating, and now Ikuto, only we don't know what his reason is because he won't tell me!" She pointed out. Nagihiko took this time to rehear what Amu said – even though she didn't repeat it. But he only when to one _specific_ spot.

"…_Nadeshiko left to study dancing in Europe…."_

"…_Nadeshiko…"_

He had to tell her sooner or later.

"By the way Nagihiko, why are you out so late?" Amu asked him. "A-Ah. Just, you know, trying to clear the head." He answered her. But it was more like trying to tell her about 'Nadeshiko'.

He then took this time to tell her the truth. It had to come out.

"Actually, no. I came outside this late for other reasons. Reasons involving _you_, Amu-chan." He told her. "Huh?" Amu was confused for the second time tonight. "It's involving Nadeshiko." He explained to her. "Really? Is she coming back?" Amu asked excitedly. "Actually…no." He answered her. "Oh." She responded in a sad voice. "It's about Nadeshiko and me, I supposed you can say." He pushed on forward. "Okay. What is it?" She asked him. "I have no twin sister." He told her. She gave a confused look. "There is no Nadeshiko. She's fake." He still received the same look he had gotten before form Amu. "I'm Nadeshiko." Now Amu had a shocked look on.

"Y-You mean…_you_ were Nadeshiko the whole time?! B-But you acted like a girl! You dressed like a girl! You changed with me and the other girls in the….Girl's…Locker….Room." She immediately blushed at the last point. "But I wasn't doing it for a perverted reason. I swear!" He quickly added. Once he had gotten Amu's attention, he explained further on. "I…I had to dress up like a girl and act like a girl because it was a family tradition." He let out a sigh. Amu got it now, after he had explained their family tradition that the boys in the Fujisaki family had to dress up and act as a girl when they were young to learn dancing. "I get it now." She told him. "Are you mad at me?" He asked her, hopeful for her not to be. She let one sigh escape her lips before answering. "No."

Nagihiko was completely surprised.

"Y-You're not?!" He asked her again. "No. You have your…reasons…." She trailed off thinking about the reasons Ikuto might have had for his departure. A relieved sigh came from Nagihiko's lips. "Kukai, Tadase, the first King – Tsukasa –, and Rima know. Now you know. Just Yaya needs to find out." He informed her. Then something struck Amu.

"What about Temari?" Nagihiko gave her a reassuring smile. "She's alright and still is here. She's back in my house with Rhythm, playing I think." He told her. "Oh, okay." Then she looked above at the moonlit, starry, sky that was covered with Blue.

'_Blue…'_

"With you and Ikuto-kun." Nagihiko had brought her out of her trance. "I think you should let him say what he wants to say. He might have a good reason and maybe this 'chance' for him might not ever come again." He told her. Amu nodded her head and got up from the swing.

"Eh? Where are you going?" He asked her, getting up as well. "Like you said. I'm going to hear his reason. Thanks for the advice and the truth _Nagihiko_. And don't worry, nothings going to change. We'll still be the same." She told him. He gave her a smile that told her to go. Then she ran and ran back to the Amusement Park.

'_Only if Ran was here. She would Chara Change with me and we could have made it faster. Too bad she's with the others at home.'_

When she finally got there, everything was the same. Except that Ikuto wasn't there.

She started to look around for him – including up at the tress.

'_Where is he?...'_

After much searching, her legs were too tired and she rested on the nearest bench.

A few minutes later, she received a phone call.

She checked the caller ID.

_Utau_.

She flipped open the cell phone and brought it up to her ear.

"Hello? Utau?" She spoke. _"Hi Amu." _Utau spoke back. But her tone wasn't the friendliest. It was gloomy. "What happened? You sound sad." Amu asked her. _"My brother…Ikuto…he just left." _Utau explained, sniffling a bit. "W-What?!" Amu shot up from the bench. _"Yeah…just a few minutes ago. Thought I should tell you that." _She told Amu. "What…How…Why?!" Amu fumbled with her words. "He didn't even say goodbye!" She was now tearing up. _"Sorry. It was important for him. Important for the whole family actually..."_ Amu could sense the tears since Utau's voice was cracking up. "H-How could h-he?! I-It's not fa-fair!" Amu was now cracking her voice as well and tears were flowing down her cheeks rapidly. _"I'm sorry Amu. Really. Sorry…"_ Utau broke out in tears, as well as Amu, and then Utau cut the phone. She didn't want Amu to hear her sobs.

Amu sobbed herself out.

She wished Ran was here. Miki, too. Maybe Su. And definitely Dia.

Ran would cheer Amu on to get better, raising and waving those pink pom-poms of hers. Miki would probably comment on how Ran wasn't doing anything. Then the two would get into an argument. Su would try to calm them down, maybe by baking cookies. And Dia…Dia would just giggle at how they are acting.

She wanted them here right now. No. She _needed_ them here right now. They would cheer here up by their bickering and laughter.

'_What about Yoru? Was he gone, too?'_

'_Probably…it was __**his**__ Guardian Character….'_

Amu got up from the bench because she realized her parents might be worried about her. Especially her Dad since he might think she's with a boy. _Was_ with a _cat_.

She gave the Amusement Park one last look. Then she headed home.

After a day or two, everyone was quiet about Ikuto's departure. Yaya had learned about Nagihiko's secret, but no one had mentioned Ikuto. Not even Utau had mentioned him. The Charas hadn't mentioned Yoru either. They just talked about the Guardian things and duties.

Another two or three days passed by and Amu was walking across the streets. Alone. Her Charas were, again, playing at home.

When she was just about to walk home but then she passed a familiar Amusement Park.

She walked a few steps back and gazed at it.

It was the same – except it wasn't on.

She walked inside it and looked at everything.

Then, when she found the breaker, she pushed it up. Everything immediately sparkled up and turned on.

She remembered the memories of her and Ikuto here.

Then a memorable thought appeared in her mind.

'_If I was by Ikuto's side…'_

She thought about it.

'_For warmth? For softness? For protection? For feeling? For what?...'_

She was asking why she wanted to be by Ikuto's side. She rambled on and on about it in her mind until it hit her.

'_For the 'L' word?...Love…?'_

She didn't even know herself. She knew it wasn't because she was young or anything of the sort. It was just that he heart told her that she was in love with him while her head told her to think again until she finds the correct answer.

She was thinking about it too much that unconsciously she bumped into a Teacup that was in one of the rides.

It was the same pink was that she went on with Ikuto when the two made their 'New Beginning'.

She got in the Teacup and started the ride.

She was spinning round and round until she concluded something.

She would ride the Teacups everyday, in this same exact one, until Ikuto arrived. Even though it was going to be demolished after April, she still would ride up till then and make the most time of it.

Days passed and passed.

No sign of Ikuto.

One day, when the sky was moonlit, it was starry, and covered with navy blue – just like the night Ikuto had left and Nagihiko's secret was revealed – she was riding the Teacup.

She closed her eyes and hummed the tune of the song he played on his violin. The one where she had first heard him play and the other one when she sang along.

She would repeat them and repeat them.

She would do this every night.

Until he returned. Until Tsukiyomi Ikuto returned.

Every night on the Teacup.

Every night on her Teacup.

_Their _Teacup.

The Waiting Teacup.

**Nikki:: THERE :D**

**Amu:: That was sweet**

**Ikuto:: More like boring.**

**Amu:: Party pooper**

**Ikuto:: Whatever. Just hurry up with the stupid honors.**

**Amu:: Rude pants.**

**Amu:: Please R&R!**


End file.
